


Father's advice

by Vault_Emblem



Category: All New X-Factor, Marvel
Genre: Crushes, F/F, Father-Daughter Relationship, Other, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-28 21:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21398902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: Pietro and Luna spend a day together and Pietro finds out about a certain crush...
Relationships: Luna Maximoff & Pietro Maximoff, Luna Maximoff/Georgia Dakei
Kudos: 13





	Father's advice

**Author's Note:**

> ANXF gang rise up
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr [@bi-naesala](https://bi-naesala.tumblr.com) and on twitter [@vault_emblem](https://twitter.com/vault_emblem)

It has been a while since Pietro and Luna have managed to spend some time like this, just the two of them and no world to save nor enemies to defeat.

Today, today is a father-daughter day, and Pietro intends to utilize it to its fullest before Luna gets dragged back to her family. No emergencies will stop him for spending some time with his daughter.

The first moments… they surely aren’t easy.

There’s always this kind of awkwardness when they first meet. They spend so much time apart that sometimes even starting a conversation, even a simple “how are you?”, seems too difficult to manage.

Then they would look at each other and one of them would start to talk, and the other would listen, and thus the beginning of a conversation is born.

Once they begin, it’s hard to stop, especially for Pietro who sometimes finds himself carrying on too quickly for Luna to follow, even if, with her powers, she can at least get the gist of what he was saying.

It’s nothing new for Pietro, and actually it’s surprising how little he’s able to control himself when he’s in Luna’s company: he doesn’t do that too often as of now, at least unless he wants to in order to mess with someone or is really angry at something, so it is perplexing.

He supposes he’s just so happy to be with Luna that he can’t control himself.

Maybe this happens also thanks to her powers: he does feel more relaxed when he’s with her, less ashamed of himself and the embarrassing situations his powers sometimes make him go through. He feels less likely to want to change himself.

\- Can we go at the mall? Pretty please? -, Luna asks, using her most dangerous weapon, the puppy dog eyes.

Since she met the team at Serval Industries, she’s become obsessed with earthen fashion. Pietro blames Lorna for that.

Fashion is still a part of this planet’s culture though, and if Luna wants to get acquainted with it, who’s Pietro to refuse her?

\- All right, we can go -.

As long as she’s happy.

They decide to take a pause after the tenth store they visit, and they enter in a bar.

There’s this thing called “latte” that Luna has heard about and she really wants to try it, even though Pietro had no idea this thing even existed a few seconds ago, but sure, he’ll buy one for her.

\- One… -.

A cough.

Pietro looks down.

He recognizes that look.

A sigh.

\- _Two_ lattes, please -.

They find a small table to sit down, and Pietro can finally settle the… one, two, three… _five_ bags of clothes down. He feels so light now.

The thing Luna is so enamoured with turns out to be too sweet for Pietro’s liking, but she seems to love it, so he forces himself not to complain, even though she must’ve sensed that he doesn’t exactly like it.

\- So… -.

\- So? -.

\- How did you find out about this? -, Pietro asks, lightly shaking the cup he has in his hand.

\- Uhm… -.

By how red her face gets, Pietro understands that there _is _something behind all this. Could it be… matters of heart?

He hates himself in this moment, because as soon as he finish that though a new, stronger one appears in his mind: _who? Who dares take his daughter’s hearth?_

He shouldn’t think like this, it’s not right; it’s normal for Luna to get crushes on other people at her age. He shouldn’t be this controlling.

He can’t keep doing this, or else he’ll lose her again.

He swallows the bitterness down, then, patiently waiting for Luna to respond. Thankfully, he doesn’t have to wait for long: Luna’s voice is barely a whisper, but he still manages to hear what she says.

\- … Georgia -.

Relief immediately washes through Pietro at the sound of that name.

Georgia Dakei… he likes her.

Not only he can see a bit of himself in her – he can’t help but to sympathize with her familiar situation – but he also finds her a good kid, and she’s truly growing into a fine young lady – as fine as someone as sarcastic as her can be, but Pietro can’t say he minds.

\- Mmh… and you try everything she tells you about? -, he asks, feigning indifference. Might as well tease her around a bit; it comes with the job description as father, after all.

\- I mean! -, Luna tries to reply, but she can’t even continue, poor thing.

It’s adorable.

\- Uh, well… how’s you latte? -.

\- You want my honest opinion? -, Pietro replies, as deadpan as he can, but he can’t help a slight smirk as he continues, - Pretty bad, just like your poor attempt at changing topic -.

\- Dad, you’re mean! -, Luna exclaims, but Pietro knows that, this time at least, she doesn’t really mean it.

\- By how you’re acting it almost sounds like you like her or something… -.

Luna pales, and Pietro almost laughs. Despite trying to control himself, he can’t help a chuckle.

\- It’s fine if you do, Luna -, he reassures her then, not wanting to be too cruel at her expense.

\- But… -.

Why does she look so sad now?

\- What is it? -, Pietro encourages her, given how hesitant she seems to continue, - You can tell me anything Luna, you know it -.

_\- I… I want to tell her -._

Ok, so far this isn’t anything alarming, but there must be something else if she’s so upset.

\- Is this the problem? -.

\- What if my powers influence her? How will I ever be sure that, if she says yes, it isn’t because I forced her to? -.

_Oh._

This is the problem.

\- Luna… -.

\- I don’t want to force her! -.

Pietro stretches a hand, gently caressing her head.

\- Luna, I understand your worry… -, he begins, - But you truly believe you’d be capable of such a thing? -.

\- I… -.

\- You’ve gotten so good at controlling your powers. Besides, if you don’t want to influence her, then you won’t, I’m sure of it -.

Luna sounds more hopeful as she asks:

\- You think so? -.

\- Of course -, Pietro replies, smiling with warmth.

He takes Luna’s hands between his, squeezing them.

\- You’re a wonderful person, and Georgia would be so lucky to have you -, he says, - As long as you always do your best and be honest with yourself and her, everything will be fine -.

This certainly doesn’t sound good, coming from _him _of all people.

He’s the last person who could give relationship advice, but he’s trying his best for Luna’s sake. She deserves that much.

At least she seems more positive when she speaks again:

\- Thank you dad. I believe you -.

\- You should. I’d never lie to you, not about this -.

Luna knows it’s true: Pietro might’ve had his slip-ups, which let’s not forget had disastrous consequences, but he’s trying to be better, to put all that behind him and start anew, starting with being more honest. After all, if he cannot be honest with his daughter, with who could he be?

When Luna goes to hug him, he immediately hugs her back; he doesn’t care that people are staring – they are doing nothing wrong after all.

\- Whatever’s the problem, know that dad will always have your back -, he says before kissing her head, making her chuckle.

\- Thank you dad… -.

\- _I love you _-.


End file.
